


盒子里除了戒指的妖精还能有什么东西

by 79P



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/79P/pseuds/79P
Summary: 时间线大概是他们刚到坡的时候，有点傻傻的，不要带脑子看就好哈哈哈哈…—————【耳垂、指甲、睫毛，三选一】—————
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	盒子里除了戒指的妖精还能有什么东西

多云的上午。  
Brett趴在麻灰色沙发靠背上，一动不动地看着落地窗外的风景。窗帘哗哗作响——是热烈的海风，还掀起了他的头发、他身上的白色短袖T恤，看起来像被烤到鼓起来的年糕一样。  
腰上的皮肤若隐若现，如果衣摆再短点就好了，或者像袖子一样卷上去…啊是的，今天他的袖子卷了上去，夏天搬家总是会有点热。很热的时候，他的汗会从后脑勺的发际线开始，打湿后颈皮肤，滑落到背部、腰窝，身上的衣服皱巴巴地被贴在身上；然后上臂也会有一层薄薄的汗，有点粘粘的，嗯…锁骨、脖子也会像被水淋湿一样。今年他瘦了很多，锁骨看上去更凸出了，徒增明暗的还有光线和衣领，以及脖子两侧墨滴般的痣，总让人忍不住瞄上几眼，多看几秒，再看一阵子……  
“Eddy？”  
他的声音像是什么魔术施令一样，把不知道去到哪个空间的Eddy唤了回来。  
“你站在这里一动不动好久了，哪里不舒服吗？”  
Brett伸手在他眼前晃了晃，掌心是嫩嫩的粉色。  
“噢、哈哈，没事！只是在想东西。”  
正巧沙发上放着一瓶水，于是他伸手开盖猛灌了几口。

***  
Attention please！第40届陈伟丞大会（in Singapore）现在紧急召开！重复一遍！  
【别重复了，人就这么多】Eddy一号的手指骨咚咚敲着桌子。  
【这次人没变多啊？】这是Eddy二号。  
Eddy三号微微低头，单手托腮，眼镜上的反光令人看不清他的表情。  
【上一次开会是什么时候？】【悉尼吧】【是悉尼】  
反正都是Eddy，标示清楚是哪个说的好像也没什么意义。  
【关于Brett】【杨博尧】【🐑】  
【身上哪个地方最性感的问题】  
【色色的地方越来越多了】【所以是最】  
【能选出来吗？】  
【能的话也不用开到40届了】  
【上一届不也叫40届？】  
众Eddy沉默了。这个从头顶到脚下包括桌子椅子都是白色的方形空间，是他们的会议厅，就长得有点像樱花妹爱搞的那种不XX就不能出去的梗的房间，但是毫无关系。  
【首先，我觉得】  
【为什么不讨论腰部以下】【我喜欢背】  
三号瞟了一号一眼，知道你喜欢了，不然一开头就不会老盯着他的背看。  
【腿和脚掌不好吗】二号的脸一副为什么就不懂下半身的好真是不成器的家伙的表情。  
【浅薄，关节内侧才香】  
【来了，新论点】【闭嘴，善变的猎奇男人】  
不知为何出现了嘴炮战的前兆，一时间气氛变得紧张起来。  
***

“外卖外卖～”Eddy哼着歌，茶几上的披萨香气四溢，搬家让他饿得感觉肚子好像要凹下去了。  
洗完手过来的Brett刚坐下又突然站起，转身走向厨房。  
“噢我忘记了，我的早餐还没吃完。”  
他拿着一个装着酸奶水果麦片的碗回来了，并示意Eddy先吃披萨。  
只见他坐下来后，掏出个大勺子重新把麦片拌匀，碗里还剩很多，看来他早上几乎没怎么吃…等等，这勺子也太大了点。  
Brett伸出舌尖，舔了舔勺子柄沾到的酸奶，然后开始一小勺一小勺、慢慢地把麦片送进嘴里。他会先用上唇抿掉，然后再慢慢咀嚼，喉结滑动，这一口就这样吃下去了。他确实不爱用牙咬，冰淇淋也是舔着吃的…嗯。  
可恶，先吃披萨的话，现在就能看到他的牙齿了，连他咬掉披萨尖角时留下的弯弯的齿印也可爱的很。  
“……”Brett察觉他出神地盯着自己的碗，于是停下来默默看着他。  
“…怎么啦？”  
“难道你想吃麦片…？”  
“不是，我吃披萨！”Eddy向他展示露出八颗牙的阳光傻笑还挥了挥手上的披萨，导致上面的蒜片掉了好几片下去。

***  
【耳垂、指甲、睫毛，三选一】  
【淘汰制啊？】【1VS1不好？】【恐怕V到明年】  
【明年就明年，第一场重来，杨博尧左脸的痣VS右脸的痣，投票！快点！倒数54321】  
啪！啪啪！票被迅速扔在桌上，不知道的还以为他们在打牌。  
【2比1，左脸的赢了】【靠，右脸输在哪了】【离谱】  
【依我看搞投票的人怕是根本不知道这些痣的区别在哪】  
啊这，啊这……  
***

风把午后的云层散去，太阳冒了出来，不愧是热带，即使到了下午，也真有够晒的。  
Eddy背靠着阳台把衣服撩起，让大风吹干他身上的汗，客厅的空调不知道什么原因无法运转，还等着他们去换货…  
他看着堆在地上的数个未拆封的纸箱，今天只能收拾到这了，万一在家里中暑，那可是一点都不好受。  
这个时候，Brett正抱着东西在客厅和几个房间中转来转去，他头上盖着一条毛巾，黑色家居裤的裤头明显被往下拉了、露出了压在腰上皮肤的浅浅的淡粉色的痕迹，以及拳击内裤灰色的边缘。要命，天气好热。  
这种天气在没有空调的家里，还是全裸最舒服……该让Brett停下来休息了。  
“Brett”  
他喊，Brett就从厨房里面啪哒啪哒地走了出来。  
“我们休息吧，今天就到这里好吗。”  
“好。”他点头，然后抬起头有点担心地望向自己：“你真的没事？今天一整天都呆呆的。”  
不会是发烧了吧，他伸出手背向Eddy额头贴去。  
Eddy心虚，一开始还往后躲了一下，反应过来后自己倒是直直地往他手心蹭过去。  
“没发烧，也没中暑…………就是太热了。”  
他眼睛低垂，乖乖地看着Brett，仿佛一只向主人讨着什么东西的大狗狗。  
Brett帮他擦掉额头上的汗：“还差一点点，我就收拾完了。”虽然一般无需解释，但是在这里还是得说明，这句话言下之意就是——你再等我一会儿。  
Eddy在心里比划了一个胜利姿势。

趁着Brett洗澡的这会儿，Eddy把头发吹干，窗外阳光再灿烂也热不到开着制冷的房内，太棒了，赞美空调。  
腰上裹着浴巾的他坐在自己床上，轻轻拍打被子的节奏谱成了一首小曲儿，噢，门开了——Brett进来了，发梢还趟着水滴，身上穿着T恤还有内裤…？  
Eddy跑过去给他擦头发，整张羊脸被埋在了柔软的毛巾里，只露出一点点鼻尖，就想着低头去亲他的时候，他却打了个小小的喷嚏。好吧，还是把头发吹干了再说，欲速则不达……  
“————睡了。”吹风机熄灭的那一刻他才听到Brett说的最后那两字。  
“什么？”  
“我说，以为你已经睡了…你今天看起来挺疲倦的。”  
所以才穿了衣服吗？Eddy看着他一边挠着头发一边迈出了步子，还以为他要回自己房间，没想到他的方向是自己的床。  
深浅大格子被套床单是随手买的、常见得不能再常见的基础款，也就实用性上勉强及格，现在他躺了下去，把蓬松的被子睡出一个凹陷。或许是为了找到一个舒适的位置，还稍稍挪了挪身子，然后随之，Brett的手滑向扁平的下腹，撩起了内裤边缘。  
Eddy在原地呆滞了至少一秒，才反应过来往Brett走去。今天的两个人的想法似乎各种没对上号，不过好在终点没错，他的新买的小床此刻蓬荜生辉——不管用法对不对，至少情绪对了。  
他连滚带爬上了床，右手盖住Brett的手，左手扶着他的脑袋，脸迎上去把他的唇亲得乱七八糟，唇齿的间隙里全是他的轻笑声。Brett发愁，今天的Eddy不是发呆就是在傻笑，是不是吃错东西了？但是下身不断传来手掌的热度，熟念地刺激着他的敏感，细微的触电感从尾椎流向大脑，好吧，目前还能好好上床，估计是没什么问题…于是他决定把疑问抛之脑后，先享受再说。  
Brett刚用空着的右手把T恤往上撩，Eddy的、之前还在揉着他的头发的手就潜了下来。他总是喜欢从肚脐附近，开始往上抚摸，比自己稍高的狗狗体温透过皮肤，像低度数的酒一样总使他微醺。灵巧的手指轻抚肋骨而后攀爬往上，然后捏住他的乳首轻轻摩擦，直至挺立——Brett对这个套路已经记得熟烂，但是每次都会沦陷在他的温柔的爱抚下——跟他想的一样，他的伴侣现在正松开着他的唇，留给他深吻后喘息的空余。  
鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离下，Eddy半张着双眼，软乎乎地笑着看他，又纯又欲这个烂词用在现在的他身上好像也有点微妙又离谱地合适，但是Brett知道这个笑还有得逞的、甚至是讨夸的意味在里面，于是他也伸手往下，解开此刻居然还在Eddy身上的浴巾。  
这动作或许可以类比信号枪，Eddy马上轻轻推掉了他的手，首先把浴巾扔去一边，然后给Brett的内裤褪到脚踝，整个身子顺势压进他的双腿间。  
“脱？”  
“脱。”好的，T恤跟内裤一起慢走不送。  
Brett的下颌被Eddy托起，琴吻也被他的手指轻轻摩挲着，伴侣比平时稍重的鼻息敲开了他的嘴唇。这将是一个认真的吻，他闭上眼，一边感受着口腔与舌根被舔弄的酥麻，一边用双手把两人挺立的性器包裹起来，缓慢地套弄着。  
他感觉到Eddy的手从颈部掠过肩膀，游走在他的蝴蝶骨和脊椎，继续往下。  
“……哈、啊。”来自敏感的腰窝的爱抚舒服得让他忍不住逃开Eddy的吻，颤抖着叫出声来，加之些微的缺氧，眼角的睫毛尖都被逼出来的泪水给打湿了，连带着前端的性器也开始冒出爱液。  
Brett下意识想释放掉加速膨胀的情欲，加快了套弄的手势。变得粗暴无章的刺激同样冲击着Eddy，他的额头抵着Brett的额头，飞快伸长手去捞藏双人枕中间的润滑和套子。  
他咬着下唇，飙升的情欲令他的脑子嗡嗡作响，带套倒润滑一气呵成，但是身下的伴侣令他觉得这几秒钟的动作好像几百年那么长——Brett正一只手刺激着自己流泪的屹立，另一只手熟练地搅动着后穴。  
要命，脑子要炸掉了，他的伴侣永远知道最能刺激他的方法，有时候他甚至怀疑对方是不是为了看自己出洋相故意为之…他一把钳住伴侣的双腕，抬高他的臀，以自己手取代他的细细的手指给予后穴刺激，结果他却发现那里早已又软又热——早在洗澡的时候Brett扩张好了。这就叫做魔高一尺，道高一丈，你男人还是你男人。  
为了给予反击，Eddy使着小小的坏心眼，攻其不备，沾满润滑掌心摸向Brett的挺立，把他弄得尖叫连连的时候，再把性器抵住湿哒哒的穴口。  
“……进来了哦。”  
赶紧的！Brett皱着眉，用下垂的眼角恼恼地瞪他，不过下一秒眉间就被袭来的感官浪潮给抚平了。  
进入时总会伴随着的奇妙的满足感会给Brett爽出一身鸡皮疙瘩来，他用力攀着伴侣的双臂。不仅是入侵自己的体内的滚烫的性器，对方皮肤上细密的汗和流畅发力的肌肉都在诉说着跟他相同的兴奋。  
完全插入之后未等片刻Eddy就开始了深深的抽送，一下又一下，速度不快，但是总是用力地撞击着他的深处最脆弱的地方。  
“啊……哈…嗯嗯……唔、嗯…”甜甜的呻吟声没过多久带上了求饶的语尾，Brett没想到自己这么快就有缴械的意思，十有八九是今天搬家的错。  
于是他又滑下去继续粗鲁地套弄起自己的、被抽插的节奏带得摇摇晃晃的挺立，那处的尖端现在流满了液体，快感地狱的前后夹击仿佛要掐断他的意识。  
Eddy此刻正磨过他的前列腺，又一次向着深处挺入，他感觉自己仿佛要飞起来了，高声抽泣着无措地抱紧了Eddy的背。Eddy见状，为他填补上前端的抚慰。  
“哈、啊…再快点…”呼吸节奏乱成一团的他，嘴巴贴着伴侣的耳边，发出来的不清晰的话语像是催促又像是哀求。  
“里面也要……啊啊啊、啊…嗯…”  
在Eddy给予的或轻或重的刺激下，迸发的快感从Brett体内破裂开，他抽搐着射了出来，精液混合着前列腺液洒在了他们腹部，同时他浑身的肌肉紧绷着，后穴紧紧吸着Eddy的炽热。  
这次高潮也把对方给夹射了，Brett看着现在的他弓着身子头抵着自己的侧脸，胸口和自己一样大起大落。

这回比预想要激烈多了，Brett边喝水边想着，身边的小狗头还埋在被子里，一动不动。  
“Eddy？”担心他是不是累趴下了，Brett推了推他，Eddy翻过来躺着盯着他看，等等，这个眼神不对。  
他夺过Brett手上的矿泉水瓶子，把剩余的一饮而尽后丢地上去了，然后拉过Brett让他坐在自己身上。  
“第二轮，可以吗？”  
反正没等回应他就又亲上来了，Brett现在累得很，实在无力招架这只精力旺盛的狗狗。  
Eddy离开他的嘴巴后，吻过了他的额头、眉骨、眼皮，沿着鼻梁，仿佛在攀爬他侧脸轮廓形成的山，从鼻尖滑下来后再把他脸上、脖子上的每颗痣都亲了一遍。  
好腻，但是偏偏对发泄完一次之后感官高涨的Brett特别奏效——身体由内到外任何一处都如同薄冰般脆弱，Eddy现在则像是在一点一点地把他炸裂开。  
Eddy啃咬过下巴尖，而后深情地舔舐他的颈上的琴吻，品尝着薄薄皮肤下加速跳动的脉搏，Brett感觉从此处开始，他要把瘫软的自己一口一口吃进肚子里去。  
操干得未来得及闭合上的后穴再次被轻而易举顶开，他的性器比方才似乎更胀大了，给予Brett更重的压迫感。  
快速地抽动了几下，他低下头去啃咬伴侣的胸。  
“…我觉得最近，你变得非常…性感…”  
轻声细语洒落在Brett的胸口上，引得他一阵微微的颤抖，双手攥着了柔软的被子。  
“有时候我的眼睛，没办法从你的身体离开…”  
他掐住伴侣的胯骨往自己方向移动，令他们的结合更加地紧密，在他的抚慰下伴侣的性器，听话地站了起来、顶着他的腹部。  
“我还想…这样…”Eddy舒展身体，舌头舔向了Brett的腋窝，他用他的小兔牙轻轻地咬着那里又软又嫩的皮肤，果不其然上方传来了乱了阵脚的、重重的吸气声。他再往下，指尖数过一根根的肋骨，双唇再给他不见天日的手臂内侧留下数个吻痕。  
这些平时很少被碰到的地方让Brett越发无法抵抗，他只能闭上眼睛、呜咽着承受着所有的刺激，任由快感蔓延全身。  
Eddy再补了一些润滑到他们的结合处，他知道Brett已经软得像一滩化开的雪，所以接下来将是他主导的性爱。  
他伸直了身体跪在床上，把伴侣的身子折成两半，然后把对方的腰抬到更高的地方，双腿架在自己的肩膀，手心贴着伴侣骨骼明晰的膝盖，然后侧过脸去，给膝盖骨和关节内侧都献上了吻。  
窗外热烈的黄昏，让他们的结合处暴露在两个人的视野中：他的东西表面隆起的血管，对方的吞咽着他的、被撑开到极致的红肿穴口，被混杂的体液打湿的毛发…对方矗立的性器现在紧紧贴着扁扁的腹部，腹部随着呼吸的节奏颤抖着，挺立充血的乳首叫嚣着兴奋，最后是，布满了道不尽的情欲的、半眯着绯红的双眼看向自己的他的脸庞。  
Eddy深吸一口气，挺腰开始了快速而激烈的进攻，胯部相互大力撞击，连骨头都发痛。无力地呻吟着的Brett伸出像是被抽掉所有力气的手，触碰着他们的结合之处，另一只手则压住了自己的被插得液体横流的前端。  
他白皙的身躯被染遍了欲望的红，傍晚逐渐变得昏暗的光线打到他的身上，令他愈发诱人得像是一盘刚刚出炉的料理，只给Eddy一个人品尝。柔软温热又紧致的后穴绞着Eddy的欲望，敏感的头部被黏膜有规律的吮吸着，愈发靠近快感的巅峰。  
来自视线里和性器上的直勾勾的刺激使得Eddy脑子像是炸开了花，洪流般的欲望洗过脊背，全数向下身奔涌，势要喷发而出。他双手牢牢固住了Brett的腰，用尽全身力气高速地抽插着，此刻耳朵听到的全是激烈的交媾声混杂着他们不规律的呼吸与性感至极的高低呻吟。  
他的伴侣此刻已到了极致，发出了窒息般的哀鸣声。每次都会如此，得让他顺利地呼吸…Eddy低下头去撬开Brett紧咬着的牙关，用舌头顶开了他的上颌。  
“哈啊………”于是，泄了气一般的低哑的声音从齿间滑出。  
Eddy安抚般亲了亲他的嘴角，作出最后的冲刺。  
无力的呜咽再次响起，与之相反的是身下疯狂收缩撕咬着他的后穴，快速地进入然后顶至最里边，他的Brett终于用后庭达到了高潮——浑身止不住地大幅颤抖着、痉挛着，手指脚趾蜷缩成一团。他像哭泣一般淫叫，断线的泪水划过他的颧骨。  
Eddy也要缴械投降了，这时候他才醒悟过来自己没带套，正想抽出去，Brett的手指掐住了他的肩头。  
“…啊……射给、我”  
里面。他看到已经发不出声音来的Brett的口型，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，抽搐之下他迸发的精液喷射在Brett柔软的体内。  
他整个人倒在Brett身上享受着射精带来的快感，后穴还在殷勤地刺激着他，令他像刚结束长跑一样止不住地喘息。此刻Brett双手伸过来环住了Eddy的头与肩，双唇轻轻贴在他的发际，留给他细细的亲吻。  
还没等到抽出软掉的性器，他就睡了过去。

***  
【……】  
激烈争论过后是凝重的沉默，快来个人打破这个僵局啊。  
这时，似乎神明听到了他们的渴望一般，其中一面墙上瞬时出现了一扇门，吱呀的一声关合，里面走出来了一个浑身赤裸的、小小的雪白身躯。  
〔我的毛毛没有了…呜呜〕  
这是杨博尧？！众Eddy疯了，这是第一次有除他们以外的人进来这个房间，而且来的正是Brett！！！  
他视线向着自己的身子，低头可怜地抽泣着，小脸皱成一团。  
〔老师，帮帮我…〕无助的他朝Eddy一号走了过去。  
【老师？！】二号震惊地看着隔壁那张跟自己一模一样的脸，这时候Brett留意到了他，突然停下脚步。  
〔爸、爸爸？！……〕向二号投去的却是惊恐不安的情绪。  
【我是谁？】三号似乎洞察了一切，他首先发问。  
〔………没见过的…姐姐…？〕  
嗯？  
就当他碰上一号的手臂的时候，房间像是遭遇地震般剧烈摇晃了起来，天花板和墙角传出来建材粉碎般的声音……这究竟是怎么一回事！  
众Eddy大难临头插翅难飞，二号三号化身名画呐喊在房间里四处流散，一号把Brett护在自己身下，问他怎么了。  
〔我下面的毛没了，好丢人，好像小朋友一样…〕呜呜，他揉着眼睛，但是在一号看来这个Brett，怎么看都是儿童的模样。  
在纠结到底是先打电话给儿童救助中心还是先跟他解释没毛是因为还没长出来的这个瞬间，头顶上的天花板，它被掀开了——  
映入他们眼帘的是一张，巨大的，熟悉的，杨博尧的脸！  
镜片后面他的大大双眼，正不带任何表情地审视着这间房间里的一切。  
一号心虚得不行，额头顿时冒出一层汗，他立马转过身子站直了面对他，还妄想把这只突然冒出来的小羊藏在身后。  
不过杨博尧本人好像没看到他们似的，把指尖伸了进来，在他从地板那抽出来一个他们从来未察觉过的金属环状物之后，天花板恢复了原状。  
【没事了别担心…】等他转回去看小羊的时候发现他已经消失了，取而代之的是——  
Eddy No.4！  
他的头包着毛巾双手叉腰，对着三个Eddy一个一个劈头盖脸骂了过去。  
【练琴了吗！】  
【写梗了吗！】  
【下次上线是什么时候想过了吗！】  
没出息的家伙！四号激动地挥舞着手臂。  
呜呜，第40届陈伟丞大会（in Singapore）大概就这样到了尾声……  
***

大概是被梦中重音回旋的“练琴了吗”的质问不断冲击，睡着睡着Eddy猛地睁开了双眼。他发现此刻自己被Brett抱在怀里，他大概是拿着手机在看tiktock的土味剧场，喉咙里发出的哑哑的笑声透过贴着的肌肤传到了自己的胸腔里，痒痒的。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“嗯…差不多一个小时？”  
趁着Brett去点亮台灯，Eddy把他的左手捉了过来，捏住其中无名指的根部，眯起眼睛好像在量着什么似的端详了一小会。  
“我们再买对戒指吧。”  
“以前住悉尼的时候不是买过了吗？”噢，他记得的，所以才用了“再”。  
“那这次就是为庆祝我们搬到了新加坡。”他吻上Brett的手掌。指腹被他的舌尖和门牙似有似无地碰着，麻麻的感觉流向腕骨和指尖，Brett反应过来，他的小狗居然又硬了，还想跟他再讨一次，精力重回10年前？  
“你老实说是不是吃春药了？”Brett抽回手抵着Eddy的脸，把他推开小段距离，今天搬东西累了一天仿佛成了幻觉。  
“我没吃…”  
他也有自觉，到了新加坡的这几天，自己特别不正常，满脑子都是关于Brett的黄色废料，一秒15个字在ao3能连载个100章的那种。  
Brett觉得麻烦死了，Eddy无辜的神情却令自己的心无奈折服，他只好弯下身子，凑近Eddy肿胀的屹立。  
“…我帮你咬，”话还没完，好死不死Eddy肚子这时候传来一声超响的咕咕声。WTF？他咬牙切齿，把原本要说的给咽了下去，“快去点外卖！没下好单前不准射！”  
“呜呜。”不用他抬头看，也猜得到Eddy现在脸上肯定是一副安详升天的表情。

结果就是，这轮结束后Eddy真的像断电一样睡死了过去怎么叫都不醒。外卖还是Brett去拿的，他气乎乎地解决掉了两人份的通粉，吃撑了瘫倒在沙发上，时不时打个嗝。  
这个角度看不到窗外的景色，明天得再找人调整一下家具位置，他看着头顶上的窗帘杆子，慢悠悠地想着。  
以及，买戒指的事情，得先等Eddy去看完医生再说。

终

*所以真的去看医生了*  
医生：一切正常，可能是初来乍到过于兴奋，建议自己想办法消耗过剩的精力。  
于是Eddy特意花足一天时间在室外玩了个饱，以至于脖子后面留下的晒痕好几个月过去了都还没淡下去。


End file.
